


Bay

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis and Prompto want to swim.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They creep along below the hedge, Noctis’ personal sessions and Prompto’s Crownsguard training coming in quite handy. They’re both dressed in black to blend in with the shadows, and they keep low to the ground, scurrying along the sprawling gardens behind the Citadel. They finally come within sight of the back doors to the aquatic center, and the two of them huddle up behind a bench. Prompto throws a nervous glance at Noctis, but Noctis smirks back. There are two guards standing a fair ways ahead of the doors, both facing forward. It doesn’t look like there’s any way past them, but Noctis has a special set of skills. 

He gestures to his own body, and Prompto clues in, grinning as he sidles up close. Noctis reaches an arm around him and resists using the opportunity to explore. He’ll get that soon enough. He pulls Prompto in, so tight that Prompto’s breath hitches against his neck, and then he plucks two rocks off the ground. He lobs one over the bench, drawing the guards’ eyes up, and the other he tosses low between them, warping right after it. He and Prompto materialize right at the doors, which they slip through before the guards have any chance to notice.

Prompto’s practically bouncing with excitement as they creep through the darkened halls inside. Large windows let in steams of starlight, but the power’s off, and the place is eerily quiet. They have to walk extra soft to keep their footsteps from echoing off the tile. They’ve both been in the Citadel’s private pool before, of course, but only during the day, when a plethora of staff members are using it. This is so much _better_. They walk hand in hand towards the changing rooms, and Noctis leans over to whisper in Prompto’s ear, “So we’ll be skinny dipping, right?”

Prompto snorts and playfully pushes Noctis’ side. “No way, what if we get caught?”

“Who’s gonna catch us?” Noctis nips at Prompto’s ear and purrs, “C’mon, your trunks are just gonna get in my way...”

Prompto lets out a little groan as Noctis’ hand drops down to his ass, squeezing one firm cheek, but then they’re rounding the corner into the changing rooms, and Prompto’s pushing away. He drops down onto the low bench and starts kicking off his shoes. Noctis joins him, taking it all off. 

Prompto watches with wide eyes as Noctis strips everything away, even shimmying out of his boxers, leaving it all in a messy pile right there in the open. Prompto’s eyes fixate on his crotch, and after a long moment, Prompto blushes and breathlessly agrees, “Alright.” Noctis grins as Prompto follows suit, standing up and stripping down. As soon as he’s naked, Noctis is overcome with the urge to throw him back against the lockers and fuck him right there. 

But they can do that in his apartment. They came here for a special purpose. The low-lit room is strangely romantic, and it feels _naughty_ just to be there, even though Noctis owns the place. He takes Prompto’s hand and guides him out towards the pool, already bristling with anticipation. 

They step through the doorway, and Noctis’ head swivels at a sound—a low and languid moan. 

The enormous pool glows with the overhead light of the moon, streaming down through the glass roof, the walls awash with the shimmering reflection. Two lone figures are crowded up in one corner, a tall man shoved against the side and a thicker man kissing his throat. From what Noctis can see beneath the surface, they beat Noctis and Prompto to skinny-dipping.

“Is that...?” Prompto whispers, too low to carry.

Noctis nods. As much as he wanted to swim laps after a naked Prompto, he can’t quite bring himself to interrupt his shield and advisor in such a perfect moment. 

He drags Prompto back towards the showers, murmuring, “C’mon, I’ll get you wet another way.”


End file.
